


Chains

by Griffindorathexplora



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Capture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffindorathexplora/pseuds/Griffindorathexplora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello :) this is my first fanfic so here goes :/</p>
<p>Spock gets captured and tortured for information about the enterprise. He must be rescued, before he is killed, or he takes the chance to kill himself. </p>
<p>Have fun <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings :) so yes this is my first book WHOOP! I'm completely open to criticism and comments so comment away you cheeky things!!!
> 
> Now as you may have realised by the title, I find it insanely hot when my favourite characters are all bartered and bruised :3 so that's exactly what this is.
> 
> It's also a chance to give Spock to shine without him getting lectured about his lack of emotions.
> 
>  
> 
> If you would like to request a story for me to write, please feel free I'm all ears :) or just talk to me I like friends 
> 
> Farewell cuties <3

**snap**

Once more, the sound of chains echoed throughout the room as long leads of iron lashed against Spock's back. His green blood soaked his skin: down his back, down his legs, down his arms, down his torso, his face... Everywhere.

His once sturdy, healthy body was now a trembling mess, randomly twitching at times. Bones were broken. Muscles were ripped. Hope was gone.

His mind, once his greatest asset, was now nothing more than a taunting joker: flashing images into his mind, talking to him, pursuading him that his best options were murder or suicide.

The chain hit his back again, and again, and again... As the hooded man repeated his demand. 

"Tell me how to get into the vaults!"

At first, Spock had replied with "no" or silence, but now he was seriously considering telling him. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted sleep. He wanted death.

Then he heard guns. He thought he should panic, but he secretly hoped that he would be shot in the crossfire.

After several minutes of this, he felt his handcuffs, which were attached to the low ceiling, release him, causing his limp body to fall into a strangers embrace like a lifeless rag doll.

His blindfold still covered his sight, which to him was a relief, because he didn't want this stranger to know that he had been crying. Spock was known for not crying. He couldn't show emotion. 

He wasn't allowed.

The figure gently guided him to the floor, leaning his emerald green back against the wall. He could here quiet sobs, small mumbles about his anger and sadness. That was when he recognised the voice.

It was Jim's.

Spock wanted to thank him, but by then the blood loss and fatigue had really been to much for him, and he let his body slip into unconsciousness.

\-----

Spock regained consciousness, sort of... He was just about awake, but for the life of him he couldn't find the energy to open his eyes, or move, or speak. 

He could hear voices. One was closer, by his bedside, and the other was at the foot of his bed...well he presumed it was ine of the bio-beds in the medical wing.

The closest voice was reading a book aloud. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. He could tell, he secretly loved the series. Then he realised that the voice was Jim's. Spock felt his muscles relax slightly as Jim kept reading, but stiffened again when he heard another voice.

"Jim..."

Spock could recognise that southern accent anywhere. That was Doctor McCoy. Now Spock could relax slightly when around Jim, but never EVER McCoy.

"Maybe you should take a break Jim..."

"Can he hear me?"

"What?"

"Can Spock hear me read?"

"W-well I mean some people have said that coma patients can hear-"

"Simple question Bones. Can he hear me?"

"Probably."

"Then I'm gonna keep reading."

"But why?!"

"So he doesn't feel alone."

There was a silence after that. It lasted maybe a few minutes before Jim kept reading. 

After time, Spock relaxed more and more until he fell asleep to the sound of his captain's voice.

\-----

He woke up once more, but properly this time. He didn't dare move though. He could feel the amount of bandages that were wrapped around his body and it was a lot, so he just assumed that moving was...illogical.

He glanced to his left, to see Jim asleep on a chair, leaning forward onto the bed. His face was buried in his arms and the whole HP series was sat on the bedside desk.

Spock could feel himself smile a little, knowing someone cares about his well being.

He glanced to the right to see Doctor McCoy typing on a tablet. It took the doctor a second to realise he was being watched by the Vulcan. He smiled and walked over.

Spock knew for a fact that if the Doctor was nice to him, then he was seriously injured. The mask around his face also proved his theory. He wasn't sure if it was just to help him breathe, or to numb the pain, but either way the Doctor would only have used it if absolutely nessasery.

"How are you feelin', Spock?"

Yup, he was hurt.

"May I ask how you found me?" Spock felt embarrassment well up inside him. His voice was quiet and scratchy. It almost hurt when he tried to talk.

"We were sent a message asking for money in exchange for you." He spoke as he picked up a needle from next to the book pile. He pointed the needle at a vein in his arm. But then something odd happened.

Leonard hesitated and glanced at Spock. It was almost him asking Spock for his consent. Then he looked back at the fragile arm and inserted the needle, causing Spock to wince in pain.

This caused Jim to stir. He rubbed is eyes and blinked a few times before realising Spock was awake. Spock was then embraced in a bone crushing hug while Jim kept saying how sorry he was.

Leonard had to pull him away to prevent any further injuries.

After Jim's sobbing and Spock convincing him that it wasn't his fault and he was fine, Bones sent Jim out. He then helped Spock sit up, slowly adjusting the pillows to support his back without any pain, and handed him several different tablets.

One was red and while, one was pale blue, and one was bright green.

"The green will help with the pain, the blue will help with your breathing and the red is an anti-depressant." Bones spoke, his voice becoming quieter with the explanation of the red pill.

Spock nodded and took them and gagged slightly, not expecting them to taste as bad as they did. 

Bones then sat down in the chair that Jim was in. He now had a clipboard and pen. Spock felt like Bones would make him do something he wouldn't enjoy.

"Ok Spock, I know you probably don't want to..."

Spock braced himself, knowing exactly what he would end up doing.

"I need you to tell me what they did to you."

"Everything?"

"Every last detail."

Spock gulped and looked down at his bandaged torso.

"I thought their actions would be obvious."

Bones sighed.

"Did they make you do anything?"

Spock was silent for a moment, hoping that his doctor would realise he didn't want to say. But, after a stern glare, Spock spoke up.

"They made me kill a cow and eat it's organs raw..." He said quietly. McCoy nearly dropped his pen. He quickly noted it down.

"A-anything else?"

Spock shook his head. McCoy placed down his clipboard and looked at Spock before standing up and heading toward the door.

"Make sure you get some sleep, ok?"

Spock nodded and repositioned himself do he was lying down. 

McCoy reached for the door, but paused for a moment.

"You're a stubborn bastard you know... You're arrogant, cocky and always have some kind of 'comment'" 

Spock felt a stab of guilt in his chest and he glanced at the floor,

"But I'll tell you one thing... You're the bravest man in this entire bloody universe." Bones said with a smile before leaving and turning off the lights, leaving a broken, weak, smiling Vulcan in the sick bay.


End file.
